Customers of business entities may conduct business and/or discuss matters with representatives of the business entity. In some examples, business entities may include multiple representatives to service customers physically present in a store associated with the business entity. In some examples, customers may enter the store to engage with a representative of the business in-person. If no representatives are currently available, the customer may wait until a representative is available.